An unexpected but a very welcoming surprise visit
by musicalfan
Summary: Edward comes home to Bella between two hunting trips when he sees something that leads to a very horny Edward. Rated m for lemons


One shot

Bella – Edward

I was laying in bed waiting for sleep to come. It was hard to fall asleep these days. I was getting so frustrated with Edward. We just kissed but he never wants to get further than that. It wasn't that I want to have sex, just maybe kissing with our tongues and a bit of touching. That's all.

But no, Edward's always saying that he doesn't want me to get hurt. What he doesn't realize is that all those rejections are hurting me more than he knows.

"UGH!" I don't know what to do about it. I've tried many things to make him even a little bit willing. I've tried forgetting my clothes in the bedroom while I was showering so that I had to walk in the bedroom in only a towel. But he just looks away. Am I that repulsive?

Above all that I'm horny as hell because I keep getting myself worked up. I wish I could do something to relieve myself. Well there is something I can do, but no I wouldn't go that low, would I.

I could just try it, although I've never done this, it shouldn't be hard. It won't be bad if I could relieve myself from the aching I have down there.

Slowly I put my hand on my covered breast. Am I supposed to feel something? Maybe I should take my clothes off, yeah maybe that works. As I'm undressing, I am starting to feel a bit cold. So I went to my window and shut it, Edward is on a hunting trip so he won't need to come in.

I lay down on my bed and started again with my breasts. I massage my right breast and feel an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of my stomach. _Is this what it is supposed to feel? Well, I don't care it feels heavenly._ From my right breast I move on to my left one and start to massage it more roughly.

"Mmmm" oh my god, this feels so good! I then start pinching my nipple. "Ungh!" I have to be more silent or Charlie will come upstairs. But oh this is heavenly. I put my finger in my mouth and make it wet. I then put my finger on my nipple and circle it. WOW this is even better.

While my hand was still massaging my nipple I slowly move my other hand south. I circle my belly-button very slowly, both of my hands massaging in sync. My hand is moving more and more south, when I reach vagina.

I start stroking my lips and let out a small moan. "Mmmm" shit this feels almost euphoric. I slip my fingers between my lips and feel all the wetness. I'm getting even more aroused when I feel just how wet I am.

I start circling my clit and feel a now familiar feeling in my stomach. I circle it slow, fast, slow, fast and use much and little pressure. I can feel the feeling in my stomach starting to grow and I really want to fall of the bridge I am now.

I stop massaging my breast and put that hand in my opening. "OH" I start with one finger and after a couple of seconds, I put my second finger in.

I am coming closer and closer to the edge. And when I pinch my clit I am falling of that cliff.

"Fuck!" I scream loudly as I feel the most amazing feeling through my whole body. My arms and legs start to shake and my legs turn into yello.

When I'm done I still have my eyes closed and my arms next to my body. When I feel my body again, I slowly begin to open my eyes.

But I really wish I didn't open them.

"Bella" he breathes huskily. I notice he is staring at my boobs so I start to cover myself up.

"E-E-Edward I thought you were hunting with your family.

He swallows before he answers "W-We came home early, and I wanted to check on you".

"Oh fuck, uhm, would you turn around so I can put my pajamas on?" I whispered.

Suddenly my bed sheet was of my body and Edward was on top of me, kissing me furiously.

"Mmmm, Edward" I moan as he kisses my neck. He moves to kiss my mouth again and I feel his tongue on my lips asking for entrance which I happily give him.

We kiss like that for a couple of minutes (I guess), our tongues dancing in my mouth and moans filling the room. I groan at the feeling of our lower body's touching.

It really feels amazing, I start to buck up at him just to have that amazing feeling again. "Fuck" I hear Edward groan.

I change positions so that I am on top of him, and I start dry humping him. Wow this feels better than when I touch myself. "OH" I feel myself nearing that familiar cliff again.

Next thing I see is Edward on top of me, all of his clothes are off except his boxers. He starts kissing me again, this time even more passionately. I move my hands over his body and when my hands make contact with his boxers he shivers.

I put my fingers in his boxers and move my hands to take them of off him. When my hands can't get further, he uses his legs to kick them off somewhere in the room.

Suddenly he's not kissing me anymore and I started to whimper when I realize he's licking my neck. Damn, that feels great! He kisses and licks his way down and when his mouth touches my breast I can't hold in the loud moan that was coming from my mouth.

"Oh Edward, this feels sOOO" I can't get anything out of my mouth anymore except whimpers and moans.

"You like that love? Do you like me sucking your amazing nipples?" Wow that was hot! I really like this Edward and his dirty talking. He moves south, his mouth and tongue caressing my body everywhere he goes.

He licks just above my personal area and I can't take it anymore, I whimper. I feel Edward smirking against me and finally he moves to my pussy. "Mmm Love your pussy smells amazing, I bet it tastes even better."

He then licks up and down my slit and my moans are getting more frequently. Suddenly I feel his finger in my pussy and when he reaches my g-spot I come in his mouth. "OH FUCK EDWARD" I scream really loudly.

"I want you and I want you now! I can't wait to have my cock in your lovely pussy." Edwards says huskily. I really really like this new Edward.

I feel his shaft against my entrance and moan. Wow I really want him now! "This is going to hurt a bit my love. Please tell me when you want me to stop and I will."

He pushes further in and reaches my barrier and stops. He kisses me fully and moves his tongue in my mouth when I feel his pushing the whole way in. I must admit it hurts a bit but I have had worse pain.

I slowly rocked against him and he takes that as an okay to move inside me. It feels a bit uncomfortable at first but after a few thrusts, it starts to feel really good.

"Oh love you feel absolutely divine, ugh, love your pussy feels so good."

"Edward, harder please."

He moves harder inside me and I feel an orgasm coming my way.

"Ungh, Edward I'm coming" I moan.

"Please love, please come on my cock" With these words I come harder than I have before.

I feel Edward tense above me and feel cold liquid move inside me.

Edward lays beside me, a look of pure love and devotion in his eyes.

"Love, this was absolutely amazing. I can't wait to do that again" he says huskily.

"I can't either. What about another round" I ask pleadingly.

"I would really love to but you're going to be really sore in the morning and I promised Alice and Jasper I would hunt with them."

"Mm, okay. Maybe tomorrow." My voice sounds really hopeful.

Edward chuckles softly. "Sleep my love, I must go now but I'll see you tomorrow afternoon. I love you."

"I love you too Edward." With a quick kiss he is gone.

I lay in bed thinking about everything that just happened when I hear a weird noise coming from downstairs. Opening my door I realize that it's not coming from downstairs but from Charlie's room.

Listening closely, I hear something a daughter never should hear from her father.

"Damn these kids make me horny."


End file.
